All That Matters
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Kurt and Dave are a couple now, but nobody's quite gotten used to it yet.


Okay, I'll admit it.  
I'm completely obsessed with Kurtofsky.  
I only have myself to blame though, it's a really fun ship to write about. And, in my defence, I only ship it in Fanfiction Land.

Anyways, this is totally random bit of fluff, with some smut thrown in too for good measure.  
Because you can't go wrong with a bit of smut.

Chuck some reviews in my general direction, why don't you :)

And clearly I don't own Glee. I know it's hard to believe.

* * *

**All That Matters**

No one was really getting used to the idea of Kurt Hummel and Dave Karofsky being an item. It was one of those things that would never not be strange, no matter how many times you saw it.

Of course, the Neanderthal Jocks' only way of coping with anything out of the ordinary was with ridicule, aggression and regular bursts of casual violence, but that was to be expected. That first ever ice cold slushie to the face was like a surprisingly painful wake-up call for Dave. Sure, he'd been told by Kurt and several annoyed and sceptical members of the Glee Club what a slushie facial felt like – in the case of the Glee Club it was just to make him feel as guilty as possible – but actually experiencing it was another story. He couldn't believe that he'd ever done that to Kurt or anyone else. It was the single most humiliating thing that had ever happened to him, but luckily Kurt was right by his side to clean him up and stop him from punching anybody.

"You don't want to stoop back down to their level," he said, washing the corn syrup out of Dave's hair.

"What do you mean _back _down?" said Dave, outraged and still a little angry from before.

Kurt gave him a look that spoke a thousand words. "You know exactly what I mean."

"I – I'm sorry," Dave said awkwardly. He'd been saying that a lot lately.

Kurt sighed. "Stop apologising, honey. Everyone in Glee Club may want you to feel guilty and bad about yourself for as long as possible, but I don't. I've already forgiven you. I wouldn't be here cleaning you up if I hadn't."

Dave smiled as Kurt kissed him sweetly on the forehead.

"I love you, David," Kurt said quietly. "That's all that matters."

"I love you too, Kurt."

It was true that they loved each other more than either could possibly say – no amount of taunting and slushie facials was ever going to change that – but many found this all very difficult to believe, particularly Finn Hudson. At first he chose to ignore it completely. Kurt couldn't possibly be serious about dating the guy that had made his life a living hell for God knows how long. Just pretending that it wasn't happening seemed like the politest thing to do at the time. Kurt would come to his senses eventually, Karofsky would go back to being... well, _Karofsky _and the world would once again make sense_. _At least, that's what Finn hoped.

But there was a defining moment that turned Finn from indifferent bystander to overprotective step-brother in a flash. He'd come home to find the house supposedly empty, except for some noise coming from down in Kurt's bedroom. He only went down there to say hi, but instead he was met with a scene that would probably stay burnt into his memory forever, whether he wanted it to or not.

Finn had just walked in on Kurt and Dave having a rather passionate make out session on the bed. Kurt was straddling the large jock, Dave's hand was on the soprano's ass, and they were both moaning deeply. There was some music playing in the background that Finn didn't recognize, but that didn't really matter just then. He was too busy being traumatized. He had to clear his throat quite loudly before the couple even realised he was there.

"For God's sake, Finn!" said Kurt, standing up and looking livid. "Did you not see the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door?"

"Oh, I... I must have missed it," he said uncomfortably. "What's _he_ doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here?" said Dave with a smirk.

"Honestly, have you never heard of a little thing called _respecting my privacy?_" said Kurt, glaring at his step-brother. "I never once interrupted you and Rachel. Can't you do the same for me?"

"You should get out of here, Karofsky," said Finn instead of answering the question. "Kurt's Dad is going to be home soon, and he's not going to take finding you in here quite as well as I am."

"Oh, be quiet, Finn," Kurt huffed, rolling his eyes. "Dad and Carole won't be home for hours. Now can you please leave David and I alone?"

Finn gave Dave one last threatening-older-brother-who-will-kick-your-ass-if-you-hurt-him glare before going back up to the living room. It wasn't until about an hour later that the couple emerged from the basement, hand in hand and laughing about something or other. Curiosity got the better of Finn, who watched their long, mushy and essentially wordless goodbye from the living room doorway with disgust – not so much at the affectionate display, but at the fact that it was between his step-brother and that asshole Karofsky.

"You know I don't approve of this, right?" he said once Dave had gone.

Kurt looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "You know I don't care, right?"

"I'm just trying to look out for you," Finn insisted. "I mean, after everything he's done..."

"It's all in the past!" Kurt interrupted. "I admit that Karofsky was a total dick. You have every right to hate that guy because so do I and, funnily enough, so does David. If he was still that ignorant, brainless jerk do you really think I'd go anywhere near him, let alone be his boyfriend?"

"Erm..." Finn mumbled, cowering slightly from the fierce look Kurt was giving him.

"Exactly," said Kurt before Finn could think of a response. "So stop this whole protective big brother thing because it's completely pointless. And also I'm like, two months older than you so it makes no sense."

With one last look of disdain and slight amusement, Kurt went back into his room.

"Do you think anyone's ever going to get used to us?" asked Kurt, pacing around Dave's bedroom a few days later.

Dave frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, come on," said Kurt, exasperated. "I mean, I wasn't expecting absolute acceptance straight away, but everyone is acting like it's just a big joke or something. Finn's still being all overprotective, Mercedes just shakes her head at me whenever I mention your name, and pretty much everyone else in Glee Club are either not taking this seriously or – in the case of Finn, Puck and Sam – ready to kick your ass at a moment's notice."

"I'd like to see them try," Dave laughed.

"David, I'm being serious here!" Kurt said sternly, stopping his pacing to glare at him.

"Baby, please calm down," said Dave, offering his hand to his boyfriend. "You really need to stop worrying."

Kurt sighed and took Dave's hand, slumping defeated onto his lap.

"So what if no one's reacting so great to you and me?" said Dave softly. "We're not exactly the most obvious of couples, and it's a lot to get used to. Everyone's still living in the past when it comes to me. They're not all going to forgive and forget over night."

"I suppose so," Kurt said quietly, resting his head on Dave's shoulder. "But it feels like nobody really trusts my judgement. They all think you've got some sinister motive. They're all convinced that you'll just hurt me in the end and prove them all right."

"I'm not going to hurt you, you know that," said Dave, holding him a little tighter. "Even if everyone else doesn't."

"I just can't stand the fact that everybody still hates you," said Kurt, his voice even quieter. "I wish that they could all see you the way that I see you."

Dave kissed him gently on the cheek, making Kurt smile in spite of himself.

"It's just like you said before. I love you and you love me. That's all that matters."

Kurt nodded, his smile getting wider, and sighed happily as they kissed.

"You know, baby," said Dave, his voice sounding husky. "My parents are out of town visiting my uncle, and my sister's at a sleepover."

"And you're telling me this because...?" said Kurt, arching an eyebrow.

"Because we have the house to ourselves," he said flirtatiously. "And I think it would be a good idea to take advantage of that."

Kurt didn't need telling twice. With a smirk that was bordering on evil, he kissed Dave again, much harder and fiercer than before. They fell backwards onto the bed, wasting no time in throwing their clothes aside. Dave covered as much of Kurt's pale skin in kisses, his teeth leaving possessive little red marks here and there. They both groaned as he finally pushed his way inside Kurt, agonizingly slow. They made love slow and steady for what felt like forever, until eventually Kurt became all too horny and impatient, practically growling in frustration as he flipped them over so he was on top.

"I'm not in the mood for romance and being all gentle and stuff, David," he said forcefully. "Right now, I just want you to fuck me."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Dave laughed breathlessly.

He held tightly onto Kurt's hips and thrust upwards, hard and fast. Kurt moaned loudly, throwing his head back as he bounced up and down on Dave's cock, riding him so hard that the bed was moving with them. They were both moaning each other's names as they moved faster and more desperately. One of Dave's large hands was clinging onto Kurt's hip, the other rubbing his boyfriend's cock in time with their thrusts and willing him to come first as he was so close to the edge that he could barely stand it. Finally Kurt cried out, erupting all over Dave's hand and stomach, his ass clenching and contracting around Dave's cock and making him come too with a kind of silent scream.

"I love you... so freaking much, baby," Dave whispered, trying to catch his breath.

Kurt collapsed on his chest, his heart beating rapidly. "I... I love you too."

They lay together under the bed sheets in each other's arms for the rest of the night, not really needing to talk. Kurt decided that there really wasn't any point in worrying. Who cared if no one took him and Dave seriously as a couple? His friends' small-mindedness was never going to come between them.

"So, Kurt," said Santana, filing her nails in Glee Club the next day. "I'm assuming from the fact that he escorted you to the choir room today that you and Karofsky are still doing this whole being-a-couple thing."

"You assumed correctly," said Kurt, rolling his eyes.

Everybody started muttering to each other, and Finn huffed and folded his arms, staring grumpily into the middle distance.

"I would just like to once again express how much of a terrible idea I think this misguided so-called relationship of yours is," said Rachel contemptuously.

"Yeah..." sighed Kurt, already feeling exhausted. "Because you've made _so _many excellent choices in the relationships you've been in, huh, Rachel?"

Kurt was pleased to see that Rachel was blushing slightly.

"I'm gonna say this for the hundredth time," said Mercedes. "We're just tryin' to look out for you."

"I appreciate your concern," he said. "But you've got nothing to worry about. I know none of you like to hear it, but nothing any of you say or do is going to break David and I up. Not that I'm addressing any of you specifically or anything..." he added, looking meaningfully at the sulking Finn.

"That's great," Santana said, sounding bored. "Just don't expect us to like him just because you guys are screwing now."

Finn nearly fell out of his chair. Kurt just narrowed his eyes at Santana as everyone else started muttering and giggling to each other.

"Okay, two things," he said. "Firstly, my relationship with David is considerably more complex than just _screwing._ And also how did you even know about that?"

Santana looked up from her fingernails with a smirk. "I can tell straight away when someone's lost the Big V, and you've got the healthy glow of a person who's getting some on a regular basis."

"Well, thank you for that, Santana," said Kurt with cheerful sarcasm. "I was going to tell the world myself about mine and David's active sex life, but you've helpfully saved me the trouble of posting it on my Facebook or screaming it from the roof of the school."

"You're welcome," said Santana was equally fake pleasantness.

"Wait, you... you and Karofsky are... really?" muttered Finn, looking horrified at the very idea.

"That's absurd," said Rachel, scandalised. "It's like you're sleeping with the enemy. Personally, I can't believe you would ever stoop so low."

"You could do way better, Kurt," said Quinn.

"_Way _better," Mercedes agreed. "I thought you were gonna hook up with that hot Dalton guy, Blaine. I'm disappointed in you. You've totally downgraded."

"I still stand by my promise that I'll kick that jerk's ass if this all ends up turning to shit," said Puck.

"Ditto," said Sam, nodding determinedly. "Just say the word."

"I find the idea of you and Karofsky doing it surprisingly hot," said Brittany vaguely. "Is he any good?"

"Ew, don't answer that, I don't want to know!" cried Finn, looking even more freaked out.

Kurt just groaned as everyone carried on talking about him and Dave until Mr. Schue showed up. As if the opinion of someone as hopeless as Rachel Berry was going to make any difference to their relationship. As if the empty threats from Puck and Sam or the general turmoil of Finn was going to change a thing. Nothing any of them said mattered.

Kurt loved Dave, and Dave loved Kurt. That was all that mattered.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers.

Reviews are love! :D

xxx


End file.
